Right In Front Of You
by StormyLove
Summary: What will it take for Maka and Soul to figure out their feelings for one another? Not that good with summaries Please Enjoy and Review xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada. First fanfiction in years, so I am a tad rusty. I do take critism but please NO flames and Enjoy Any suggestions are welcome in the reviews and or you can pm them Stormy

* * *

><p>A tired Maka had walked up the stairs to hers and Soul's apartment solo, as Soul ended up getting detention for sleeping throughout their lessons. Not that she could blame him after everything that they have gone through the last few months. First fighting against the witch Blair, granted it had turned out she really wasn't a witch, just a cat with a crazy amount of power. Then to having to fight with their now current professor, to Soul risking his own life to protect her from Ragnarok, therefore getting black blood inside of him. Both have also been tired since failing to complete their goal, Maka has been picking up missions to try to catch up. All Maka wanted to do now was sleep. Getting to her door, she notices a bunch letters that they were all address to her best friendpartner. Sighing, she bends down she gathers them up opens up the door walking in to just throw them on the table. Maka had a good feeling that the letters were from his fangirls wanting him as a partner.

Til this day, Maka still doesn't understand why Soul stays as her partner. The two were always bickering about the most stupid things. He teased her about her appearance, which deep down hurt because she knew she wasn't as attractive like Blair. She had nothing against Blair but hates how she can get a reaction out of Soul.

Flashback

_"Hey, why did you drop me like that for?" Maka looks up from the dumpster_

_"I don't think we should be partners anymore, Maka. You see, I only want to be witch Blair's weapon now." heart eye Soul expressed_

_"Oh, do you really want me?" Blair gleamed with joy _

_"Blair! You used your magic to make Soul wanna be with you. That's a dirty trick." Maka screamed out_

_"You really are stupid. Any man would choose a girl with a body like Blair's over you and your flat chest. She didn't have to trick me to make me pick her instead of you." sneered Soul_

_"You men... All of you, you're horrible. Cheating on every woman. But you... you I actually decided to trust... I put my faith in you... I can't believe this... I wish that all of you would just die! Hey, Soul. You said that all women make wild assumptions without reasoning first, right? That's what you said? For what reason do men have for cheating? It's not fair!" tears form in the corner of Maka's eyes_

_"How am supposed to know? I can't answer that. After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they? Maka!" Soul smirked as his arm turns into scythe around Blair as his other one reaches out for Maka's. Grabbing onto his hand, he turns into a scythe and cuts into Blair, revealing her soul_

"_We've got them all. Good job."_

"_Yes, Soul. Thank you for that." she smiled to herself._

"_In the end, the shape and form don't matter at all. It's only the soul that matters, right? Nothing else."_

End Flashback

She knew that was the only way to trick Blair but it hurt her at the same time. The reason it hurt her because of the fact that is how Soul thinks of her. Though what confuses her the most was his recent actions during their extra credit assignment at Steins. Memories from that event flooded her mind:

_"Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!" Souls body was pressed over hers protecting her from the crazy professor. She could feel his breath against her skin as he spoke._

Shaking her head from the memories, she knew that she was just kidding herself. Maka knew that nothing would happen between her and Soul. She was just a flat-chested, bookworm and an overachiever that he could never see past as being his friend and meister. Soul confuses her as he gets his letters on a daily basis of girls wanting to be his partner. He never says a thing about it, just shakes his head and tosses the letters out. Part of her wonders if he stays just because he knows that she can make him a powerful Death Scythe, while the other deep down thinks he stays cause he may feel more for her, like she did with him. The fact that he may just be sticking around just to use her hurts her deeply.

None of their friends knew about her feelings for Soul. She had to hide them well so no one would judge her. After all, she still has doubts after her parents relationship. Papa did cheat on mama which made her leave to travel the world, leaving Maka alone with Spirit. She knew that she was hard on him but she just couldn't forget the fact he cheated on her mama, making Maka's views on relationships negative.

But Soul did risk his own life to protect her from Ragnarok. All of this makes absolutely no sense to Maka. It was her fault that he was hurt and yet he tells her that its his duty to protect her no matter the cost.

Being lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. Her best friend and weapon had ditched out of the last 30 minutes of detention to just go home and sleep. Walking into the apartment, he saw Maka on the couch lost in space. He looked at her then down at the table. Seeing more letters, figuring they were more partner request letters. Shaking his head, Soul walks over to the couch and flops down next to Maka. Not flinching to the couch moving, he waves his hand in front of her

"Earth to Maka, you in there?" no response he calls out for her louder "Maka you ok? Maka?" seeing her turn her head, she must have heard him.

"Oh Soul when did you get home?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"A few minutes ago, what's got you spacing out?" he looked into her eyes trying to read them. She was good at hiding her true emotions and feelings. He wanted to be able to break down her walls and show her not every guy is like her father.

"Huh? Oh nothing just exhausted is all. No need to worry. "she lied not wanting to face the fear of rejection. Maka got up from the couch and started to walk towards her room. She turns her head to look into his crimson eyes. She can see something in his eyes but couldn't place it. Shaking her head as she spoke.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't worry about dinner, I'll make it when I wake up" not waiting for a response, she walked into her room locking her door as she slips under her blankets to sleep.

Soul just stayed in his spot on the couch and just picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, leaving the untouched letters on the table. Granted the tv was playing but his mind was somewhere else.

_Whats gotten into Maka? She's been acting strange and won't speak to me about what's going on. I know that sometimes I pick on her and tease her about her appearance but it not like I actually mean the shit I say. She should know me better than that for Death sakes, we have been partners for a long time. Maybe she is having issues with Blair and her living here? Or Maybe it was the letters he kept receiving? Whatever it was, he was going to find out. _

Getting up and turning the tv off Soul grabbed the letters and tossed them in the trash. He was going to let her rest for now but he will be getting his answers one way or another. He walks into his room laying down on his bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Maka's Room

Maka woke up, looking to her nightstand where her clock was. seeing that it was just a little after midnight, she just stay in bed. She didn't realize that she slept that long, forgetting that she told Soul that she would make dinner. He probably just went over to Black Stars for food, as Tsubaki always made more never knowing how much Black Star would actually consume. Sighing she just laid in bed with thoughts of Soul consuming her mind. She thinks it would be just easier if Soul could stop being such an ass about her appearance. Maybe if she looked like Tsubaki, Liz, Patty or hell even like Blair she could keep his attention.

Souls room

Soul laid awake in his bed. he couldn't get to sleep because she was on his mind. Whether he is awake or asleep she was always on his mind. He knew once he closed his eyes and went unconscious he would have one of those dreams. He knew that he had strong feelings for his meister. He just needed to find a way to tell her without getting rejected or even worse a maka chop for even joking about having feelings for her. She had major issues trusting men because of her no good father. He just wanted to prove to his best friend that he was nothing like her father and that he was different from the rest and he will accomplish this one way or another. Sighing, he pulled his blankets up and rolled over to try to get some sleep. Grateful that tomorrow is Friday and he would have the weekend to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: there be the first chapter I know rusty as hell but hoping to get better with each chapter :) Stormy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Buzzing filled Soul's room as he hits his alarm off. Groaning as he didn't get much sleep, he stretches in bed and just lays there hoping that today would be a cool day. Before he could get up her felt a heavy weight on his face.

"Wakey wakey Scythyboy. Why don't you stay home and play with me today." Blair purrs pressing her breast into his face.

Soul groans as this isn't how he wanted to start his mornings. After realizing that he had feelings for Maka, Soul had been controling his reactions to Blair. Which was extremely difficult to do as she was attractive but she wasn't the one for him. He prays that Maka won't come in this morning.

A knock on the door and Maka comes through "Soul, breakfast is ready" a smiling Maka came through. Upon coming through the door, she looked over to see Blair on top of Soul, his face buried in her breast. Normally, Maka would get angry and Maka-chop Soul and leaves the room. This time she just leaves the room.

Souls POV

Groans pushing Blair off him in time to see his door close. Shakes his head, her turns to glare at Blair.

"Blair you need to stop coming into my room every morning, pressing yourself up on me. Yes, you're an attractive woman but I am just not interested in you." he explained in a stern voice.

"But Souly I just want to have some fun." pouted Blair "Plus you brought me back here."

"I was being nice and I don't want to have fun. Now stop causing problems." getting out of bed, Soul starts to get ready for this uncool day.

"Ohhhh someone has a crush on someone. Tell me Souly I can help you." cooed Blair. This causing a hint of red appearing on his cheeks. Shaking his head grabbing his bag walking towards the door.

"There is NO WAY I'm telling you. Now for the last time no more coming into my room doing that stuff!" with that Soul leaves his room and heads to the kitchen to see how much damage Blair did.

Maka's POV

_'Stupid Blair and her stupid attractive body.'_ ran through her mind as she already ate without Soul was sitting on the couch with a book in hand. She heard Soul rustle through the kitchen, assuming he is eating his now cold eggs and bacon. She pretended to be lost in her book as her mind was occupied with what she had seen. She really wished that she had the voice to tell Soul about her feelings but he was already preoccupied with stupid Blair's boobs. A hand resting on her shoulder as she looks into crimson eyes.

"You ready to go?" asked Soul sporting his usual toothy grin.

She nods and just gets up gathering her bag walking towards the door. She would try to avoid Soul for the most part of the day and only talk to him when it was absolutely necessary. Soul shook his head at Maka giving him the silent treatment. It was not like he asked for Blair to act like that way with him nor wants all this attention from the girls sending those stupid letters. Grabbing his keys, he heads out and drives them to school.

Throughout the day, Maka did a good job on giving Soul the silent treatment. Not that he 100% deserve it but she had to stay under control and keep her feelings for him locked away. They were in their last class of the day (I m not a school person, so there only be one class written up) with Stein who rather disect endangered animals than teaching them about soul wave lengths and such. Soul had folded up a paper and slides it toward Maka's hand. The note stays by her hand untouched, so Soul nudges her to pick the note up. She rolls here eyes and picks it up

_Whats wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since this morning._

She scribbles down a response ad tosses it in his lap. Soul picks it up reading her response.

**Nothings wrong now stop before we get caught.** Rolling his eyes and writes back.

_I know you better than that Maka. I know what you saw this morning bothered you but instead of your normal reaction you just left. NOTHING is going on between Blair and I. I DON'T like her in that way. So please be the Maka I know and talk to me. I know your hiding something and I thought we could be able to talk about anything? _Tossing the note back to her, he leans back in his seat. Glad that Black Star isn't here to bug him. Yes Black Star is his best friend but he gets extremely annoying and was glad he was home sick. God forbid he sees Maka and himself passing notes he would start in on the teasing. Not getting a response back, he knows he will have to corner her later. The bell rang and everyone was racing towards the door as the weekend has begun. Soul lazily got up without realizing she had thrown the note back into his lap as it fell onto the ground. Picking up the note it read _I'm going to walk home see you later._

Sighs Soul gathers his stuff and walks out the door wondering what her deal was. Heading to his bike he decided to head to Black Stars to talk to Tsubaki.

Maka's POV

Sitting on the park bench taking in her surroundings. Maka sighs as she rethinks about her actions from today. she had fallen for her best friend, her partner and the coolest guy in the school. She succeeded in everything she sent her mind to but this was something that was out of her element. She wasn't like other girls. She wasn't into the girly girl things, she was one of the guys so to say. Maybe that's why Soul didn't see her like that? Cause he saw her as one of the guys. Leaning her head back she let's out a sigh. Staying where she was she overheard a few girls talking, usually not one to eavesdrop on ones conversations but since she heard her name being mention she continue to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't believe that Maka chick. Thinking that she is all that just cause the coolest guy in school has pity for her. Did ya know no one wanted to partner up with her and the only reason he agreed to was because he felt sorry for her?" gossiped one of the girls with long black hair wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans

"Yeah I feel sorry for Soul. He hasn't replied to any of the letters I have sent him to become partners. I heard that he is just using her to become a Death scythe. Which honestly doesn't surprise me as she is all work and no play." the bleach blonde girl replied to her friend. Not wanting to hear any of the conversation, a teary-eyed Maka ran out of the park onto her way back to the apartment wanting to be alone.

Reaching to the apartment, Maka runs in ignoring the purple cat meowing on top of the kitchen table, slamming her door shut and collapsing on her bed crying her heart out. Blair jumping off the counter walking towards Maka's door beginning to scratch on it once she hears her crying.

"Maka, whats wrong?" Blair spoke wanting to know what gotten the young ash blonde girl.

"Blair just go away, I want to be left alone!" muffled Maka hoping that she would just leave her be but hearing noises outside her door and a click of her door that Blair wasn't going anywhere. Blair had picked the door lock and turned into human walking into the room. Her eyes landed on Maka, who was curled up in a ball on the bed. Blair walked over to the bed sitting next to Maka resting a hand on her back.

"Maka, come on now you can not lie to me. Your crying, what is going on? Talk to me sweetie." Blair tried to console the young girl. Blair knows that Maka and herself didn't start off on the right foot and that she gets on Maka's nerves, but she wanted to try to make things right.

"Blair hiccup leave me hiccup alone please." Maka began to spoke as she got the hiccups from the crying she has done.

Blair shook her head as she spoke "No can do Maka. Did Soul take his teasing too far again? Is that why you are in tears" at the mention of Soul's name, Maka breaks out in fresh tears and Blair just wraps her arms around her and lets her weep. _Soul what on earth did you do this time to the poor girl__._

* * *

><p>AN: Awws Blair is all concerned yays... keep on reading if you wanna know what happens next Stormy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

* * *

><p>Soul parked his bike in front of Black Stars and Tsubaki's place. Making his way up the stairs, Soul knocks on the door waiting for an answer. A few minutes later the door opens, revealing Tsubaki.<p>

"Oh hi Soul, what brings you by? Black Star just passed out, he is really sick." Tsubaki said sweetly but you could tell she was tired. Taking care of Black Star couldn't be an easy task. Hell he didn't even know how Tsubaki can put up with him in the first place.

"Hey Tsubaki, Uh I actually came to talk to you " Soul in his usual slouch position. She nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door she went over and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. Soul decided to sit on the couch looking down on the floor. He knew Tsubaki and Maka were close out of the girls in the group.

"So what's up Soul?" She looked at him having a slight feeling on what the scythe wanted to talk about. For months, Tsubaki knew that her friends have fallen for each other but both are very stubborn to admit it to each other.

Soul scratches the back of his head feeling nervous about even admiting about his feelings for Maka but he had no idea how he would even approach this to Maka and that was uncool.

"Well err I don't know how to say this..." He was cut off.

"You have feelings for Maka and you do not know how to tell her huh?" Smirked Tsubaki as Soul's jaw dropped. How the hell did she knew that he had feelings for the ash blonde meister? He had made sure he didn't slip and acted normal around her.

"How did you know Tsubaki?"

"Not hard Soul. I see how you treat Maka OUTSIDE of all the normal teasing we all know you are about Maka but I can tell that you care more about her then just friends. The way you both are there for each other and how you both know what that there's something wrong with the other. There is just more there then just a basic partnership. Lemme guess the problem, you don't know how to tell her?" grinned Tsubaki as she pretty much nailed Soul's problem

Soul sitting there in shock as he nods his head. She read him like a book and he didn't even realized that he was that easy to read. "Yeah, I don't know how to tell her. You know how she is when it comes to trusting men because of that good for nothing father of hers." His eyes never leaving the ground as Tsubaki smiled and spoke

"Soul just be honest with her and tell her how you truly feel. Trust me as long as your honest and show her that you won't hurt her your good. Right before Black Star got sick, I was afraid." this perked the scythes ears. What on earth did she have to be afraid about? Black Star was one of the luckiest guys in the school to have Tsubaki as a partner.

"Wait what are you talking about Tsubaki? What on earth could you possible be afraid of?" he just had to hear this story.

"Remember back when Kid first came to the academy, when Black Star and you ended up fighting him?" Soul nodded his head as she continued "Well I was afraid that he was going to end our partnership to start one with you. I know seems silly to be afraid about as I know you'd never switched but the way you guys behaving from Stein's to the fight got me thinking. So I went to Black Star and asked him if we were ok. He said everything was fine but at times I'm still afraid. You need to just talked to her Soul" Tsubaki explained looking over at Soul, who had a dumbfounded look on his face, she was confused on why he was looking at her like that.

"Tsubaki your crazy, I'm sorry but your crazy to think that I'd ever be Black Stars partner. You're the only one who can handle the crazy." he smirked.

"I know that now Soul. It's a girl thing, we think the worse." she smiled sweetly. Soul shook his head at his friend. Crazy to think that Black Star would every leave the one person who could tolerate his annoying friend. Tsubaki cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked at her as she began to speak.

"So when are you going to talk to Maka about your feelings?"

"I honestly do not know. I know that I just don't want to straight up to tell her as that wouldn't be the cool thing to do. That is why I came to you Tsubaki. You two are closer than she is with any other female." he sighs as he leans his head back and groans as Tsubaki nods her head. The two begin to brain storm ideas for the weapon to express his feelings for his meister.

* * *

><p>AN: I know a shortie but still a goodie. Wonder what the two have come up with? only way is to keep on reading Stormy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

* * *

><p>Hours later after coming up with a way for Soul to tell Maka his feelings for her, he hops on his bike and starts to head back to the apartment. Upon entering the apartment he was met with an extremely pissed off Blair.<p>

"What the hell is your fucking problem Soul?" she hissed.

"Blair what are you talking about?" Soul looked at her confused.

"What I'm talking about is how you can just hurt Maka like that. The poor girl has been in tears since she's been home. All because of you!" seethed Blair.

"Blair like I said, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. She has avoided me since our classes and I wrote her a note asking her what's up. She said nothing and that she was gonna walk home. So I went over to Black Star's and Tsubaki's after school. So if you could please enlighten me on what you are talking about?" a very confused Soul asked.

"What I'm talking about is how you could just use her like that Soul! She isn't a toy Soul, she doesn't deserve to be treated like one and what are these?" Blair threw a bunch of letters at him that she found at the door when she got home. Soul bent down and picked up the envelopes that she threw in his face. Shaking his head, he begins to explain to Blair his side.

"These are stupid partner request that I throw away because these girls just want to be paired with the coolest guy in school and aren't serious about the actual work. I NEVER would use Maka Blair. Come on you should know from our fight that I only said those things to trick you. Where the hell did you hear this from?" he explained while looking at her for an answer.

"She told me after I coaxed it out of her. She cried herself to sleep after telling me all about it." she glared at Soul.

"Wait, that makes absolutely NO sense at all. Did she tell you where she heard all this garbage from?"

"She wouldn't tell me but it really hurt her Soul."

"Blair, I would NEVER hurt her. For fucks sakes woman I love her and risk my life for her every time we are out on missions and will continue to do so. She's everything to me." he finally admitted to Blair.

"Ohhhh so the secrets out on who you like but Souly I suggest you fix this problem." Blair suggested with a small smile on her face. She always would tease the scythe but now that the truth is out, there was no reason for Blair to continue her teasing on the boy.

"Easier said then done Blair. Let's just pray she actually speaks to me." he removes his jacket and throws it on the couch walking past Blair.

"Good luck on that Soul. I will be out for the rest of the night to give you guys some alone time." she states as she walks out the door. Soul sighs as he walks over to Maka's door and lightly knocks.

"Maka are you awake?" not hearing a peep, he tried to turn the knob only to find it locked. Growling as Blair must of done it when she left her room so no one would bother her. He turns his finger into a blade to pick the lock. Opening the door, he walked over to her bed and lightly sits on it as she sleeps there looking angelic. He took the time to study her, seeing that her eyes were puffy from the crying that Blair said she did and her hair messy and out of their normal ribbons. He reaches his hand down to move a few strands of hair behind her ear. She begins to stir in her sleep as her eyes begin to open about to tell Blair to please leave her alone but instead her emerald eyes met his crimson ones. She begins to tear up and rolls over.

"Go away Soul. I don't want to see nor talk to you!" she said through her tears.

"Maka come on don't be like that, talk to me." he puts a hand on her shoulder. She tries to shake it off but he grabs a hold of her shoulder turning her around to face him then engulfs her in a hug. She tries to struggle against him but he just tightens his grip around her waist.

"Please Maka talk to me. Blair told me some what of the issue but we are partners, we are suppose to tell each other everything." he places a finger under her chin to meet her eyes "I can't fix what I "did" wrong if you don't talk to me." She tried to turn away but he gripped her chin lightly so she couldn't avoid him.

"I don't need your pity Soul. I know that you only agreed to be partners with me because no one else wanted too. Now please go away. I know I'm just an ugly bookworm who you only like to tease and use. So please just go away." she sniffled as she tries to pull away so he wouldn't see her cry again. The words that came out of her mouth completely shocked Soul.

"Where did you hear all that bullshit Maka?"

"Why do you even care? Your just like the rest of them, only after what you want you don't care about anyone else's feelings."

"If I didn't care Maka then why on earth would I risk my life for you all the time? Come on Maka I thought you knew me better than that at least I thought you did." he sighed.

"But those girls..." She was cut off by him.

"What girls?" he questioned.

"After school I went to the park to clear my mind. I admit I kinda overreacted about this morning. So when I was sorting out my thoughts, I heard my name from these girls who were talking about how you just pity me and that you felt sorry for me. That the only reason you agreed was so you can boost your popularity. That no one would partner with the ugly bookworm." She sniffed tears fall from her eyes falling onto his hand.

Taken back on what she said, his grip loosen from her waist and Maka tried to escape in doing so snapped Soul back into reality and retighten his grip around her waist pulling her to his chest. Moving his head down to her ear he whispers.

"For someone who is smart, your really stupid at the moment." he sneered.

Shivered as his breath remains on her neck "What's that suppose to mean Soul? I know it's true. Your always pushing me hard, insulting me whether be my appearance or how I think we should take on the enemy. Plus your always getting those stupid nosebleeds around Blair and let's not forget your daily letters." she exclaimed as she hits his chest.

He sighs in her ear "Yup your stupid Maka. I push you hard to make us stronger, our bond stronger as not only meister/weapon but as best friends. If you had been paying attention I get no reaction from Blair or any of the girls who write those stupid letters that I THROW away on a daily basis. If you had stayed long enough this morning you would have seen it for yourself."

"Well how I do I really know you throw them away? Plus who is to say you just gotten really good at controlling your reactions to them when I am around?" she whispered as she turns her head away.

"Maka look at me please?" he pleaded waiting for her to turn her head back. She reluntely turned her head back but was looking down to his chest. "Maka please look up." he softly said til his crimson eyes met with her emerald ones. Leaning his forehead against hers, noses lightly brushing against one another, he softly speaks.

"Listen Maka, I wouldn't lie to you about anything and I am not about to start. We have been through a lot the last few months but not once have I regretted anything I've done. You said it yourself you want to be stronger for us, so that's why I push you. This here *he takes her hand and moves it under his shirt to rest it on his scar* should prove to you that I'm willing to do anything for you at any cost. It's not your fault that I have this scar because I know that your still blaming yourself for it but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I care about you Maka. Honestly, I didn't think my teasing bothered you so much cause you always had some remark in return. I'm sorry if I have truly hurt your feelings." he stopped to look in her eyes to see that she was tearing up once again. Her delicate fingers tracing over the scar that rest from his shoulder down to his hip making him shiver. Barely hearing her whisper sorry he continues "Maka you don't have to be sorry for this. Now lets put this rumor bullshit behind us and move on." he put on his famous toothy grin.

"You really care? Your just not saying this to trick me?" she nervously asked. She wants to trust her best friend as he has risked everything for her but at the same time is afraid that she will end up hurt and will lose him to someone else or die saving her.

"Idiot, yes I care and no I'd never trick you silly" he nudges his nose against hers as her cheeks turn red, trying to look away before he notice. _she looks adorable blushing like that. _Soul thought as he hugs her closer.

"What is it Soul?" she asked as her fingers continue to rub over his scar which was distracting Soul a bit.

"I really do care about you Maka."

"I know you already said that Soul."

"No Maka I mean it, I care about you as more than just a friend. I.. I love you" he said looking into her eyes as he said the last part. Her fingers stopped as she heard her best friend and her crush admit his feelings for her.

"You love... me? Did I hear you right Soul?" she hope that her mind was not playing tricks on her as she waits for him to laugh and say he was joking.

"Yes you heard me right idiot. I love you and everything about you." he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Maka couldn't believe this was happening to her, Soul was KISSING her in her bed. She returned the kiss moving her hand that was under his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead against her smiling down upon her pulling the blankets up around them. Maka stayed quiet as a million thoughts went through her mind getting pulled out of her thoughts by his voice like he knew she was having so many thoughts hit her at once.

"Let's sleep and we can talk more later." he kisses the top of her head and hugs her close. Maka snuggled in deep as her eyes close again. Her thoughts on the other kept replying on what happened. _Why didn't I say I love you back, tell him that I feel the same for him. Stupid stupid for believing those girls in the park, for thinking Soul would ever use me like that though in a way I'm is using him aren't I? I want to make him a more powerful death scythe then my worthless father. If anyone was using anyone it was me right? No more I can't when I love him and I will tell him everything. _She falls fast asleep in his arms.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Reviews are always welcome as well as suggestions :D Stormy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. Been busy with work lately PLUS I have been working on a valentines story that I'm hoping to get out later today or tomorrow though I know valentines has passed. Like I said, work has been busy. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Soul stirred in his sleep as the sunlight came through the window. He reached over to pull Maka closer, as he wanted a lazy day with her but he awoke to an empty space next to him. His eyes shot open as he looked over to see a note left on her pillow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he read the note:<p>

_Scythy-boy, _

_I've taken Maka out for a girls day out. Yes she fought against it but it's much-needed. If you need us text her phone. Be back later have a good day._

_Blair_

Wait when the hell did Blair grab Maka from the room? Soul knew he could sleep through a lecture in class but he was sure he would have woken up if Maka was taken right from under his nose. He noticed an arrow on the bottom of the note he turned it over.

_P.S. I grabbed Maka when she was getting out of the bathroom. Didn't want her to wake you up._

Well that explained it. Girls day with Blair eh? _Wonder what kind of stuff Blair will try to get Maka to buy?_ he thought and chuckled to himself as he got out of bed. Soul got to his room and picked up some clothing going to take a nice long shower. Figuring that Maka wouldn't be home til much later especially knowing Blair.

Once he got out of the shower, Soul flopped onto the couch stretching. Looking down at the table he picked up his cell phone and saw a text from Black Star

_**Yo! meet I, Your God and Kid the basketball court**_

Sending a quick reply that he'd be there in 5, Soul grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. On his way out he figured he send a text to Maka to let her know that he would be out with the guys and if she needed him to text him.

Mall

"Oh come on Maka stop sulking and try to have fun." Blair scolded the young blonde dragging her throughout the mall

"You call this fun? Spending all day here just shopping?" she sighed as Blair dragged her out from another clothing store. Hearing a beep from her pocket, she dugged out her phone and saw the text from Soul letting her know his whereabouts.

"That from Scythy-boy? What happened last night hmm? When I came in your room this morning to drag you out, you were all cozy up in his arms. Did you two finally confess to one another?" Blair nudged to get the young one to spill the details.

"Ugh Blair you're so annoying and it is none of your business. You shouldn't have opened your big mouth to him." she grumbled at the perky cat.

"Awww come on Maka just tell me what happened pretty please?" she batted her eyes until she got her way. Hearing her friend grunt and sigh she knew that she won.

"Ugh fiiiine, I hate it when you do that Blair. I yelled and tried to push him away, he held onto me and he told me everything. He... he said he loves me Blair.' she looked over to her purple haired friend with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Awws yays so you two are finally together?" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well not exactly Blair. I didn't say it back to him. I didn't believe him and he told me that I was stupid to question him because I should believe him. I just sat there as my brain went a mile a second. I guess it must have shown on my face, you know me over thinking it. He said that we would talk about it later and get some sleep." she explained to Blair.

"Seriously Maka! Why did you do that?" She gasped looking at her dumbfoundedly.

"Because I am afraid ok Blair."

"Afraid of what?"

"That it will end up like my parents relationship. I don't want that to happen and end up losing him forever."

"Maka I know that you hate your father for what happened between him and your mom but you can not compare the two. Your father does feel bad about what happened and talks very highly of you every time he is at Chupa Cabras just hard for him at times He loves you very much Maka but you both need to talk and sort your issues out." her head turned towards Maka seeing the Meister turn away.

"But Blair I..." she cuts herself off as she sees her father exiting what looks like a bookstore.

"Blair did you?"

"No Maka I did not. Though this is perfect timing but I do have to confess something to you." she started to say as Maka began to walk towards her papa.

"Later Blair, I'm going to have a few words with my papa." she said over her shoulder running towards Spirit.

Blair smiled as she walked over to a bench to wait for the young girl as she sends Soul a text letting him know that they would be home in a bit.

"Papa!" she yelled as he turns around seeing his precious daughter.

"Maka Papa loves you!" he ran to her hugging her legs.

"Ugh papa let go please. I need to speak to you it is rather important." she said with a serious look on her face (A/N When doesn't she have a serious look on her face xD) They had walked over to the food court and sat down. She began to speak.

"Why did you honestly cheat on mama? Did we not matter to you" she quietly asked not looking him in the eyes. Spirit calmly spoke not needing to think of his answer.

"Maka I love both you and your mama very much. I was simply just an idiot. I guess I was so lonely without your mother around that I let myself be tempted by other woman. I do care granted my actions clearly do say differently. Why are you asking this again Maka?" he looked at her seeing her lifting her head, seeing a look of confusion within her eyes.

"Well uh honestly Papa there is someone I like but I am afraid papa."

"Maka sweetie, please don't let what happened between your mama and I cloud your judgement for your decis... wait, you don't like that octopus head, do you Maka sweetie? He's no good Maka he is trouble no good trouble." He starts to ramble on and on til she stopped him by slamming her hands onto the table standing up.

"No he isn't papa. You don't know him like I do. He may act like he doesn't care and that his too cool for anything but he does care and he has another side to him that you don't see. He risked his life for me cause I was too scared to move in Rome. I care about him as more than a friend and more as a partner.' she finally confessed though it was to the wrong person.

Spirit places a hand on her shoulder as he begins to speak. "I know Maka. I just wanted to hear you say it to make sure you understood your own feelings for him. I'm sorry it's a habit of mine. It's just you _**ARE**_ my only daughter, so I'm protective of you and I'm a bit jealous well cause you won't need me around anymore." he said while looking into her eyes. Before she could say something in return Spirit shushed her placing a finger on her lips.

"I know that he cares about you Maka and for that I am glad it is him. It is about time he realizes his feelings for you. It will ease me knowing that you will be safe with him. **BUT **if he hurts you in any way shape or form as a father it is my duty to kick his ass." he sincerely stated as Maka moved from the table to hug him.

"Thank you papa I really needed to hear that. I'll see you later." she runs off in search for Blair, seeing her sitting at a nearby bench watching the two.

"So Maka have a good talk with your papa?" she smiled sweetly.

"It was good but Blair can we please go home now?"

"Of course, I already text Soul and he is on his way back as well. Knowing that you two need to have a talk." she got up and started walking out of the mall with Maka trailing behind her.

End chapter

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review for any ides and or suggestions that you guys would like to see :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual stuffs don't own Soul Eater and I hope you all enjoy reading :D

AN: I'd like to thank the 13 people who are following the story, you guys rock! I apologize for the delay in updating but work for both myself and my beta reader has been really hectic! There should be one or two more chapters left of Right in front of you PLUS I will be having other stories uploaded for both Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. Stay Tune ALL

* * *

><p>Soul finally made it to the basketball court after Black Star kept on texting him to hurry his ass up. He had changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank. He made his way over to Black Star, who was doing pull ups on the hoop.<p>

"Yo man we playing or are you just gonna work out?" Soul asked as he high-fived Black Star who got off the hoop.

"Ya man just waiting for your late ass. Let's go" He grabbed the ball, throwing it to Soul who threw it back to him and began the game.

"So Tsubaki doesn't know you left the house?" Soul asked as he made his way around Black Star to make a shot but missed.

"Nah, I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. Those stupid meds knocked me out good. Tsubaki told me that you stopped by the other day." he grabbed the ball and made his way down the court.

"Yea, I needed to talk to her about some stuff." he said while blocking the shot to gain possession. Taking a shot of his own Soul was able to make the first basket.

"What kind of stuff?" Black Star asked as he tried to make his way past Soul, who was doing a good job dodging the questions.

"Just stuff dude, you don't need to be so damn nosey." Soul ground out a bit frustrated.

"Hey man, you're not making moves on my goddess are you?!" he asked trying to make another shot but only to have Soul steal the ball.

"Am I what?! A cool guy like me would never pull a move like that. Like I said I had to talk to her about stuff I'm going through and vice versa."

"What do you mean and "Vice Versa" what could Tsubaki have to talk to you about that she can't talk to me?" Black Star was getting frustrated as he made another shot.

"Man all I'm gonna say is talk to her and that we are both serious dumbasses." he grinned as they both kept blocking each others shots.

"What do you mean by that. I'm the one that's going to surpass God one day!" Black Star grinned as he dunked the ball in the hoop.

"Dude you are a moron. Remember when we fought Kid on his first day?" Black Star nodded as Soul continued.

"Tsubaki thought you wanted to switch her out with me just because we tried to work together. She was afraid, confused and hurt." Soul emphasised each word with thump of the ball.

"Wait, did Maka feel the same way?"

"Nah, she didn't, we talked that day plus she knows I wouldn't leave her like that." as he made the final shot the game ended up being a tie. Both boys fell back on the bench breathing hard before Black Star spoke.

"Hey Soul?"

"Ya man?"

"So you and Maka?" he asked.

"Maka and I what?" he groned nowing where this conversation was going.

"You know, you guys ok?" he sounded a bit nervous and even though he might not show it sometimes, these were his friends and he did care.

"Working on it Star. Just taking it one day at a time. Don't want to rush things with her."

"What do you mean you two..." Star asked confused.

"Not yet man, like I said I'm not rushing. She knows my feelings for her but she needs to sort out her own issues and I will be there to help her out. I just can't push her."

"Dude that makes some sense but not much to me. I'm gonna head home and talk to Tsubaki and tell her not to worry. " he got up and turned to Soul.

"When does anything make sense to you dumbass. " Soul whacked Black Star on the back of the head knowing he was only joking. ""I'll talk to you later, don't screw things up." the two did their high-five handshake ritual and headed their separate ways.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Soul searches his pockets for his phone, pulling it out he reads the text from Blair.

_Scythy boy, we are heading back to the apartment. Don't worry I didn't get Maka anything like I did last time. See ya._

Shaking his head Soul suddenly froze in mid stepped, his thoughts stopping. _Wait like last time... oh man. Maka is gonna kill Blair when she finds out._

He texted back saying he'd pick up some food as it was his night to cook and they'd have to go shopping for groceries at some point.

* * *

><p>Black Star quietly made his way back into the apartment Tsubaki and him shared hoping that she was out, so he could make it seem that he never left. The moment he made it pass the door he was met with his angry weapon.<p>

"Black Star WHERE have you BEEN? Your not suppose to be out until your 100%." Tsubaki scolded at the idiot she calls her partner.

"Chill Tsubaki, I just went out to play some basketball with Soul. I got bored being trapped here. Just needed some air is all." he tried to calm her down but was a no go as she scolded again.

"No I will not calm down Black Star! Your always doing stupid things and not taking care of yourself. Do you not think about how it affects me?" a tear slipped from her eye as he walks over to her and holds her tight.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with and I DO a lot of stupid things but I'd never do anything that put you in harm's way you should know that. Plus why talk to Soul on what was bothering you and not me. Why?" he leads them into the living room and pulls them down on the couch as she keeps trying to get her emotions under control.

"What are you talking about Black Star?"

"Soul told me that your afraid that I'd switched you out for him, is that true Tsubaki, are you afraid that I'd trade ya for him?" he asked as he placed his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

Tsubaki just looked at him knowing that they needed to talk and wished Soul had kept his mouth shut, but what's done is done. Sighing she begins to speak.

"Yes it's true Black Star that I'm afraid that you'll switch out. I know your not like Soul who gets partner requests on a daily basis but you seem more interested in either fighting on your own or with Soul. I feel left out that you don't want to use me when you're in those fights at school." She finally admitted to him.

He just laughed not because he thought it was funny just that fact she actually thought of something so ridiculous as him leaving her. He knows it himself that no one could put up with him. Even Stein said back at their encounter that he was a wild one and not many could handle him.

"What's so funny Black Star this is serious! Nothing to laugh about." she tried to hit his shoulder only for him to grab hold of her wrist.

"I'm laughing because your being your own worse enemy and over thinking. Thinking that I'd just up and leave like that. Come on now Tsubaki, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't include you in the fights at school because those are just warm ups for me for when we go out on missions. I'm sorry for making you doubt our partnership."

"I'm sorry Black Star.." was all she could muster up. He tighten his arms around her waist as he spoke (AN: Yes I'm making him have a softer side when he and Tsubaki are alone...)

"It's alright Tsubaki, just come to me when you need to talk or you have those thoughts again. I mean we are partners after all." he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder knowing that everything will be alright

* * *

><p>"So Blair, what was it that you wanted to tell to me?" Maka asked as she looked over to Blair who had this nervous look on her face.<p>

"Oh ermm remember when I came home with that gift from your papa when you aced that test?" Maka nodded as she waited to hear more from the purple haired cat woman.

"Uhh well errr he didn't exactly buy that for you. He had asked me to actually find out your favorite book to buy for you but I ended up being tempted by that lingerie." she sheepishly admitted bowing her head down.

Maka stopped in her footstep as she heard the cat's confession as she thought to herself _So papa didn't buy me that it was Blair. I should have known better than to assume papa would buy me something like THAT. Ohh Blair is gonna get it.  
><em>

"Maka you ok in there?" Blair asked waving her hand in front of Maka afraid of what is going through her mind.

"BLAIR!" Maka screamed catching Blair a bit off guard as she started to chase the curvaceous woman. Blair let out a cry and transform into her cat form starting to run away from Maka.

"Nyaaa I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean too, I was just so tempted by it!" Blair ran as fast as she her little cat legs allowed her too to the apartment.

Soul had made it back home with chinese food in his arm as he tried to open the door. Once he unlocked the door, he pushed it opened and as soon as he did that, Blair had run through his legs to find safety. Mumbling "Stupid cat" he walked in placing the food onto the counter as he heard the door slammed. He turned to see to see Maka seething in anger. She started to scream for Blair as she stomped towards her room. Soul grabbed her as she walked ast him pulling her against his chest.

"What the hell Maka, just chill out." he tried to calm her down as she struggled against his grasps. After a few minutes of struggling and screaming for him to let her so she could have words with Blair, she stopped as she knew he wouldn't let her go and relaxed into his arms.

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on before I decide to let you go to murder Blair?" he asked.

"It was all her fault! She was the one that bought that stupid present. Not Papa! Now let me go so I can murder her!" she began to struggle again in Souls grasps.

He tighten his hold on her again waist. "Maka just chill out there was no real physical damage done, mentally yes but come on your dad shouldn't have been so stupid and ask Blair to buy whatever it was he wanted to buy for you. Now let's go into the kitchen and eat the dinner I brought home for us and talk. Let Blair live for now." he calmly spoke as she stopped her struggling once again and nodded in agreement.

He didn't remove his arms from her waist just in case she would run off to murder Blair. He moved them to the kitchen and sat her in the chair as he began to place the chinese food on the table, grabbing plates for the both of them.

"So besides wanting to kill Blair, how as your girls day out with her?" he began to place food on his plate while looking at her doing the same thing.

"Eh the girls day was a bust as it was boring for me. You know I'm not one for shopping." she responded as she quietly ate her food.

"How was basketball with Black Star?" she asked

"The same though neither one of us won today but it's whatever didn't bother me one bit." he looked over to her wanting to talk more about yesterday but she must have known as she talked more.

"I ran into Papa today too and I know you want to talk more about yesterday but I just need some time Soul to think, can you give me that?" she quietly spoke her head down refusing to look him in the eyes, knowing that there be disappointment in them.

"Maka look up at me please?" he pleaded waiting for her to look into his ruby eyes. Once emerald met ruby, he spoke again.

"Take the time to think, just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be here. I'm not going to leave you." he flashed her his famous toothy grin. She nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Soul."

"Tch nothing to thank me for idiot but you're welcome" he flipped one of her pigtails and in return got soy sauce thrown at him. Thus began a mini food war between the two. Blair snuck out from Soul's room when she heard the laughter and smiled in her cat form.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed reading and I know Black Star was a tad out of character but I don't see him being his normal self when he is alone with Tsubaki. Reviews are welcomed, please let me know how you guys are liking the story and or what you want to see happen!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same old same old don't own Soul Eater.

Author Notes: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Meant to have it posted last week but I lost net . Hope you guys enjoy this and please review.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Soul had confessed his feelings to Maka and she has yet to verbally say anything to him in return of her feelings, though her actions begun to tell him slowly. Not that he didn't mind as cool guys don't rush the people they care about. He was just getting antsy as he wanted to take the next step with her. He hopes that would get the stupid fangirls off his case not to mention putting a stop to the lettersrequest.

"Soul get your butt out of bed, breakfast is ready and we need to get to school." Maka yelled from the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Soul slowly got out of bed to start another boring day at school. Thankfully today was a short day for them as Stein was out on a mission with Ms. Marie and Lord Death decided to give the students a small break.

"SOUL seriously, I will Maka-chop you into next week if you don't come out now. I won't let you ruin my perfect attendance" She said in a sing-song voice, which in turn made him haul his ass out of his room.

Time Skip to Last Class

They were sitting in their last class of the day and Soul couldn't be happier. He hated being stuck in a boring atmosphere and doesn't understand how Maka could love school and studying... one of the many odd things he loves about her though he can't understand it.

The bell rang in the middle of the substitute's sentence as students began to rush out of the classroom, neglecting whatever the teacher was going say.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM YAHOOOOOO!" Yelled Black Star as he marched down the hall Tsubkai tailing behind him.

"I will never understand him nor how Tsubaki can deal with all the chaos." Maka sighed as she and Soul started to walk towards the exit.

"Eh, it's because all in all she compromises with him. Remember what Stein said back when we fought him that her soul is one of the nurturing sort." he reasoned with her walking close to her leaving little space between them.

"But still it's like he doesn't even take anything serious. She works hard yet all he cares about is surpassing god, how is that fair to Tsubaki Soul?" she huffed as she bumped her hip against his as she walked out the door.

Grinning he followed suit out the door but instead of bumping hips he tousled her hair responding to her question "No it's not fair Maka, but Tsubaki knows what she's doing, have a little faith in them. She'll figure out something." He got a smack on the shoulder for messing up her hair. He smiled as he watch her going through her bag looking for something. Groaning she placed her bag back on her shoulder and turning to him.

"Hey Soul, I'll meet you at the bike, I forgot something in my locker." Maka turned back to the school but was stopped by his voice.

"Hey, mind grabbing my music notebook since you're heading back." he yelled giving her a half-smile half smirk look.

"Ya sure lazy!" she yelled back as he grinned at her rolling her eyes at him.

Stepping back into the school, the halls seem pretty bare for school just getting out.

_Probably trying to hide before Professor Stein comes back from his mission. _Maka thought to herself

Although she still has a small fear of Professor Stein, she knows that he can't touch her cause of her Papa. Maka didn't mind the quietness of the hallways as it gave her more time to think on how to verbally tell Soul her feelings. Maka had been dropping physical hints towards Soul about her feelings by ways of wrapping her arms around his waist while he made dinner. Or when they were on the couch watching TV she would snuggle up closer claiming that it was cold, which only made Soul smile and wrap his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to actually tell Soul how she felt, as she had no issues when she was talking to her Papa or even Blair about it. There was no fear of rejection as he admitted his feelings first. She sighed as she closed her locker grabbing her books that she needed and made her way to Soul's locker. Spinning the dial on his locker until she got to the right numbers, it took Maka a few times as she kept passing the last number. As she opened his locker, letters poured out onto her feet. She rolled her eyes picking up the letters and stuffing them in her bag, along with his music notebook, not realizing she was being watched by two people.

Shutting the locker, Maka made her way to the back exit of the school which would take less time to get to the parking lot where she would meet Soul. As she starting walking away, the two who were watching her started to follow her out. As soon as Maka made it outside was when the two girls decided to make themselves known.

"Hey Albarn, stop right there, we have a bone to pick with you!" one of the girls, with black hair that was in a side braid said as her piercing blue eyes glared at Maka. Maka recognized her from the park a few weeks back along with her friend that had the bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes but still didn't know who they were.

"What is it? And do I even know you two?" she asked putting one of her hands on her hips.

"No but that's not the point Albarn. What gives _**you**_ the right to go into Soul's locker and take his letters!" the girl with the blonde hair snarled.

"Seriously? That's the "bone" you have to pick with me? Why don't you two dimwits get a life." she said as she started to walk off to the parking lot until the girl with the blonde hair grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. The girl with black hair walked around to face Maka.

"Yes seriously, and what also gives you the right to hog Soul to yourself?" she snarled as she glared at Maka.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ugh your being selfish by keeping Soul to yourself, what is hard to understand? Stealing his letters and all. You don't deserve him as a weapon! If it wasn't for you, Soul would have never ever have gotten hurt. But nooooooo, the almighty STUPID Maka Albarn had to go and be a goodie good, which ended up Soul getting hurt. Your reckless Albarn, just dissolve your partnership with Soul and we will leave you alone."

Growling at the stupidity coming from the two morons, Maka spoke "Soul is his own person and can make his own decisions. I have nothing to do with your silly letters. Yeah I picked them up even though it bugs the hell out of me but I know he will just toss them in the garbage like he always does and do you two dimwits wanna know why? It is because Soul loves me." smirking as the words left her mouth.

"Pffft please, as if Soul would fall in love with you. You have nothing to offer him and honestly you're just a plain old ugly bookworm. You're just fooling yourself Albarn in believing that he could fall in love with you. Soul has so many options out there for him." the black hair girl spoke as Maka face crunched up at the insults the two were throwing at her. Once more the black-haired girl stepped right in Maka's face, smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just give it up Albarn and save yourself the hurt of being rejected by Soul." her smirk deepening, taking Maka's expression as hurt instead of anger as her grip on her wrist tighten. Maka had enough and started to fight back trying to escape the girls grip.

"That is where you two are completely wrong. You two don't even know Soul. I do and I know for a fact that he loves me!" her fist balled up waiting for the opportunity to strike as she continue to speak.

"And you two wanna know something else? I LOVE SOUL and there is nothing and no one that can stop that or come in between us!" She screamed as she was about to swing a punch when another voice intervened.

"I suggest you let her go if you know what's good for you" Soul walked over to the three as the girl who held on Maka's wrist let go of it with a slight push. Soul grabbed onto Maka, as she was pushed away. Leaning towards her whispering in her ear.

"Are you ok Maka?" his breath was hot on her ear as she nodded her head. His hand made its way to hold onto her wrist that was held captive and rubbed the red mark.

"Oh hiiii Soul, we were just talking about you, weren't we Alice?" the black haired girl turned to her friend.

"Yes, just a lovely little conversation with Maka over here Julie." she smiled sweetly over to Soul who was wearing a scowl on his face.

"Do you really think that I am that stupid? I heard everything and I'm not sorry to break it to you but _I am_ in love with Maka. You two and the rest of the crazed groupies can stop with the letters in general. I will never ever leave her side nor ever betray her and her trust in me." he said as he wrapped an arm around Maka shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"But Sooouul what is it that you see in her? What can she offer that no one else can? She is only going to end up hurting you more. She has done it once what makes you think she won't do it again?" Julie said in a high pitch whiney voice as her fists balled up.

"Tch it's obvious you girls are from the NOT class. So you do not know what it is like to be in the EAT class. It is the job of a weapon to protect their meister at all cost. So of course there will be times that I will GET HURT, but you see, Maka is just not my meister she is my best friend and more importantly someone who I love and will always protect. Yeah she isn't your typical girl BUT that is what I love about her. She understands me and that is something none of you crazy girls can do. We push each other to the limit to strengthen our weaknesses. The only thing the rest of you care about is being paired up with me to boost your own popularity and or just to try to make moves on me." Soul spoke with such stern voice both girls looked at him in disbelief. Maka looked up at Soul, seeing his lip twitch. Before she could say anything he continued on.

"I will make this VERY clear to you two. If I ever hear or see you touch, harm or insult Maka ever again, I will personally make sure that your time here will be HELL." He spoke looking down at Maka, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Let's go home Maka." he turned them around as she nodded and starting walking off leaving the two dumbfounded girls to themselves.

The pair reached the parked bike, Soul hopped on waiting for Maka to join so they could get home. Looking over he saw that she was just standing there. Reaching his hand out he waited.

"Maka, hey are you ok?" he looked at her concerned as she just stood still.

"How much of that did you actually hear Soul?" her head bowed down afraid to look at him.

"I heard it all Maka, I had a bad feeling so I decided to come look for you. When I saw you and those other girls, I was going to step in but I decided to hide in the shadows and hear what was going on. My blood boiled when I heard the things that they were saying about you and when I saw one of them about to punch you was when I had enough."

"So then you heard what I said to them?" her voice cracked slightly as she admitted how she felt about him to strangers but not him which made her feel slightly horrible.

Soul got off from the bike and made his way over to Maka, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, her back meeting his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder as he began to speak softly.

"Yeah Maka I heard every single thing you said about me and how you feel about me. Why are you even asking when I said I heard it all?"

Maka stiffens in his arms when he said that he heard her confess to the two bullies "I was hoping that you wouldn't have heard that part" she quietly admitted feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

"Why would you say that Maka? Why can't I know how feel about me? Fuck Maka you know how I feel about you but I can't know that you feel the same way? That's not cool Maka, I've been patient and following your lead. So what is the big deal if I heard it?" his toned changed from being soft to a tiny bit of anger and frustration.

Maka was shocked to hear the tone change in his voice and turned in his arms to looking at him as she wraps her arms around his neck. Looking up into his eyes seeing the hurt in them. "No no no Soul you have it all wrong I swear. I meant that's not how I wanted you to find out." she tried to explain though the hurt look was still in his eyes.

"Then how was I supposed to find out Maka? Like I said, I have been patient the last few weeks and been WAITING for you to say something to let me know where the hell we stand. Sure those physical hints gave me some insight but I don't know what's going on in that head of yours." he made his point by resting his forehead against hers.

"I know that Soul but I wanted to actually tell you in private and not have you overhear it when I'm dealing with your stupid little fanclub." she closed her eyes as she finished explaining it to him.

"Well we are here no one is around so why not tell me yourself then Maka?" he smirked as her eyes shot back open with his little comment.

"Seriously Soul, you want to know here?" she asked as he nodded his head with that cocky smirk on his face.

"Soul, I... love...you. I've known since I had talked to Papa but every time I wanted to tell you, I'd freeze up and just chicken out." she admitted.

"Tch idiot there's nothing to be afraid of you know how I feel about you and nothing is going to change that ever." he reassured her as he closed the gap between their lips giving her a sweet but passionate kiss.

Taking her by surprise, Maka started to return the kiss, her arms tighten around his neck as his around her waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes until the both of them needed air. Maka's cheeks adoring a tint of red

"Now let's get out of here and head home, alright?" she nodded to him as they made their way to his bike.

Hopping on behind Soul, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he sped off home. Maka nuzzled her cheek against his back as her hand clutches some of his shirt. Knowing that everything from here on out will be different but a good different and will be alright.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 7 for you all! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me your thoughts and opinion in da reviews xD I will be posting some other stories hopefully later this week. All depends on work and such.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual stuffs, don't own Soul Eater or the characters... just the plot. Please leave reviews :)

* * *

><p>Morning came fast for the couple as Soul sped down the road to get to the school in record time. Hopping off the bike, Maka grabbed onto Soul's hand, dragging them up the stairs to meet up with their friends. A month has gone by since the incident outside the school between Soul's fangirls and Maka. Everything was going great for the couple with minimum complications. Soul's fangirls still glared at Maka when she and Soul would walk hand in hand at school but none of them had the courage to go past the glaring. Word got around about Soul's threat on making anyone's life hell at the DWMA if they were to do anything to Maka. Blair, for the most part, has stop her sexual advances towards Soul and only lightly teased him about how he's a gentlemen with Maka. Soul was true to his word and took things slow with Maka, going the pace she set for them. Seeing his only daughter happy, Spirit made an effort not to pick fights with the octopus head which in turn allowed Maka to slowly start giving her papa another chance. Their friends were ecstatic when they walked up the stairs holding hands. Even after being together for a month, the girls of the group would still squeal whenever they saw the couple together.<p>

"Is it really necessary to keep squealing like that when you see them together?" Kid sighed as he rubbed his aching temple.

"Yes it is Kid! It's just an adorable sight to see... especially seeing Soul being like that, how can we not!" exclaimed Liz as she filed her nails as Patty just played with her giraffe.

"Who cares seriously? Yeah they're together no need to make such a big deal about it, we knew it was bound to happen. What we should be making a big deal about is how I'm going to be surpassing god!" boosted Black Star. Maka frowned slightly as her childhood friend doesn't seem happy for her. Soul squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Black Star, there is no need to be so insensitive. We're just happy that's all." Tsubaki whispered looking over to him.

"Yea we can but this is just..." he started as Maka detached herself from Soul and ran inside the school. Everyone glared at Black Star as Soul shoved past him going after Maka.

"What I do? I was only telling the truth it's getting annoying every morning. She needs to stop stealing the spot light from me."

"Black Star you're seriously the biggest jerk and idiot ever. Not everything is about you and you surpassing God. Come on guys let's get inside." Liz preached as she started making her way inside with Patty walking behind her, Kid catching up to walk besides them. Tsubaki shook her head at Black Star and left him to follow their friends.

* * *

><p>"Maka, come on slow down. You know Star says stupid things without thinking." Soul tried to catch up to his upset girlfriend, who was speed walking to god knows where.<p>

"He could at least pretend to be happy for us though Soul." she stopped in front of the music room and plopped down next to the door. Soul caught his breath sliding down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him as she silently cried.

"He is happy for us Maka, he is our friend just an ego-centric friend is all. No need to get worked up about his stupidity." he tried to sooth her, rubbing her arms.

"Can I Maka-chop him? It'll probably make me feel better?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, sure Maka whatever will make you feel better." he laughed at her request. She looked up with her teary-eyed face, smiling slightly. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers for a soft kiss. Pulling away, he brushed away a few stray tears from her face. The two stayed like that until their friends came to check on them.

"Maka, I'm sorry about Black Star. He didn't mean what he said at all." Tsubaki started to apologize for her meister.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for him Tsubaki. He needs to grow a pair and do it himself. It's not your fault he is an idiot." Liz spat out still upset with the assassin.

Before anyone else could say anything, Black Star walked up to them, with Liz glaring daggers at him. His face scrunched up when Tsubaki shook her head at him. Standing there he looked at Maka in Soul's arms, tears staining her face.

"Maka... I'm... Look I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk out there. I am happy for you, don't think I'm not. I'm just... I guess I'm just not used to it yet." he turned his head, looking at the wall after he apologized.

"Maka-Chop!" she shouted, as she dived her book into his skull watching him topple over. She blew on the spine of her book and made her way back to Soul, who stood up from the ground, hugging his waist.

A minute later, Star jumped up. "Why the hell did you chop me? I said I was sorry! Jeezes." everyone started laughing at the outburst.

"We're even now and you're forgiven Black Star." she smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know how anyone can handle those. Soul how is it your skull isn't cracked? You get them the most out of all of us here, even if you are dating." Black Star asked his buddy. Soul shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"Dunno man, guess I'm just used to them is all."

The gang made their way to class, all chatting and laughing like nothing happened that morning. That all change when they entered class and Professor Stein wanted to do another dissection instead of actually teaching. Yup, just another normal day in their lives.

* * *

><p>As months went by, Black Star and Kid, took a page from Soul's book and asked out their respected weapons out. Patty was happy with Mr. Giraffe, which no one questioned her and her odd behavior. Though everyone was paired up, nothing changed within the group. They still tease and got on each other's nerves but at the end of the day, they were happy for one another. As the saying goes, what you seek to be happy can be right in front of you.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Last chapter to the story. I like to thank everyone who has favorite and followed this story to the end. It means a lot to me. Stay tune for more Soul Eater stories. If you have any ideas or request for a story, shoot me a pm.

Stormy


End file.
